Vous ne tirerez pas
by DecemberSparrow
Summary: Et si les gardes du corps de Takada avaient décidé d'épargner Matt? Et si Near avait décidé de le refiler à la cellule d'enquête japonaise pour le protéger? Et si le nouvel héritier de L avait rencontré Kira? Cela aurait peut-être donné çà. Risque de yaoi et de lemon, je vous confirmerai cela quand je serai plus avancée dans l'histoire.
1. Un service

Salut! Cette aprèm, j'ai eu une idée de début de Fanfic alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas! J'ai écrit çà vite fait en deux heures (si si, pour moi c'est vite fait), j'espère que ça vous plaira. Sinon je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises et que tout l'univers de Death Note appartient à messieurs Ohba et Obata, je ne les remercierais jamais assez! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Vous ne tirerez pas. **

Les hommes en noir hésitent, pressent légèrement la gachette avant de la relâcher. Ils savaient que ce connard ne parlerait pas. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'un meurtre restait un crime passible de mort, la justice japonaise avait au moins ceci en commun avec la justice divine.

Le capitaine des gardes de la Reine Takada finit par avancer vers le kidnappeur. Quand celui-ci fut à portée de poing, il lui balance une droite qui envoya voler la cigarette au sol et le rouquin contre la voiture. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, il le plaque sur le capot. Aussitôt d'autres vinrent eux aussi, fouillant la voiture, ne trouvant rien d'autres que l'arme et le portable bloqué par un code. Les ingénieurs de la police japonaise mettront 23 heures et 34 minutes pour le pirater.

Quand ces derniers arrivèrent sur place, le kidnappeur avait un autre bleu sur la figure. Il avait été incapable de fermer sa grande gueule quand le chef l'avait lui aussi fouillé avec insistance.

**C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les japonais? Non parce que vu la taille de vos flingues, vous devez avoir quelque chose à comp... **

C'était petit, (CTB LOL) mais il estimait qu'aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait exiger de lui d'être spirituel.

La gifle qui suivit lui rappela que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de montrer tout l'étendu de son humour et il serra les dents quand les mains s'attardèrent sur ses cuisses. Ah oui pas con, il essaierait de planquer son fusil à pompe ici le prochain coup. Puis il réalisa deux choses. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais de prochain coup. Et qu'avec la taille de son flingue à lui, il était mal placé pour parler.

Il change de mains, on lui passe les menottes et on le fit grimper dans la voiture, encadré de deux flics. Les hommes en noir le regarde partir vers le châtiment de Dieu sans se faire prier. Ils Lui laissaient l'honneur de le punir mais ils auraient bien abattu eux-même la juste colère de Kira sur ce petit con arrogant. Il n'avait répondu à aucune des questions que lui avait gueulé les gardes et il se servira sans vergogne de son droit au silence.

**La police vient d'appréhender un des kidnappeurs de Takada-San. Son identité nous est inconnue et nous...**

Dans les deux QG, l'écran diffuse les mêmes nouvelles alors que Near est en discussion avec L/Kira.

**L.**

**Near.**

**Je ne suis pas impliqué dans l'enlèvement de Takada-San.**

**Vraiment? Ce doit être Mello alors...**

**Oui. Pour être honnête, la personne que j'ai infiltré parmi les gardes du corps de Takada-San m'a confirmé que Mello est responsable de cet enlèvement. Je suis désolé que cela se soit produit alors que j'avais placé quelqu'un.**

**Je suppose que vous pouvez contacter Mello, n'est-ce pas?**

**Non, c'est impossible. J'en ai les moyens mais je doute qu'il me réponde dans cette situation. **

**...**

**L, j'aurais un service à vous demander.**

**Je vous écoute.**

**Je voudrais que vous et vos hommes prenez en charge la garde à vue de son complice ainsi que la protection de son complice.**

**...**

Les hommes en question s'étonnent de cette demande, qui ressemble si peu à Near. Raito, lui, est déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle cache.

** Puis-je connaître vos raisons?**

** Kira voudra sûrement faire un exemple avec cette personne et il a déjà eu accès aux données de la police japonaise sur les criminels, comme vous le savez. Or, il est très important que cette personne reste en vie. Etant le complice de Mello, elle a peut-être des informations sur Kira que nous n'avons pas. L'idéal serait donc qu'il soit détenu dans votre QG avant que la police japonaise aie des photos de lui ainsi que son nom.**

Ce que Near demandait été parfaitement logique et possible. Après tout, l'endroit avait déjà servi comme lieu de détention pour Raito et Misa. De plus, en demandant cela, Near mettait son suspect n°1 en difficulté si celui-ci était bien Kira. S'il refusait cette demande, il ne ferait qu'accroître les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui. Pareil si cet individu donnait des informations et qu'il refusait de les partager avec le SPK, son équipe s'en alerterait. Et cet homme pouvait très bien détenir une information qui risquerait de remettre son plan en question si elle était dévoilée.

Cependant, Yagami doutait fortement que le kidnappeur est de telles informations. Et qu'il accepte de les partager avec lui le cas échéant. Non, avec cette demande, Near faisait surtout en sorte de le mettre à l'abri, car toute information qui filtrerait alors sur le kidnappeur viendrait de son équipe. Ce qui prouverait que l'un d'entre eux est Kira et Kira était bien trop intelligent pour faire une erreur aussi grossière.

Raito n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, tandis que déjà une hypothèse sur le véritable pourquoi de cette demande prenait place dans sa tête.

**Bien, je vais contacter la police pour qu'il nous remette cet individu. Lorsque j'aurai leur accord, j'enverrai Aizawa-San et Ide-San le cherchait et je vous recontacterais lorsque nous l'aurons.**

Seul Aizawa y va. Menotté et les yeux bandés, le kidnappeur s'installe à ses côtés. Il n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

Il revient avec lui au QG au même moment que Kira/L et Ide arrivent à l'église en flammes. Matsuda et Aizawa l'installent dans la cellule qu'occupa Raito il y a des années. Ils lui débandent les yeux et seulement le rouquin ouvre la bouche.

Il demande à ce qu'on lui file une clope.

* * *

Alors, c'est l'intro, après cela sera beaucoup plus centré sur les pensées de Matt et de Raito. Je teste la troisième personne pour un texte long et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une réussite, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois!


	2. Juste Matt

Salut à vous :) Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé reviews et encouragements de toutes sortes, c'est toujours agréable à lire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, voir plus, que l'intro. Par contre, je m'excuse si les dialogues ne vont pas avec les persos ou ne font pas naturels mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à les écrire. Malgré ce détail, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Kira/L rentre au QG, il est accueilli par les condoléances d'Ide et de Matsuda. Il les reçoit impassible. Très professionnel. Intérieurement, il jubile. Une gène de moins et dans deux jours plus de gène du tout vers l'avènement de son nouveau monde. En parlant de gène, il y en a une qui l'attend dans le sous-sol.

Il pianote sur le clavier et le rouquin apparait sur l'écran. Il est allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

**Il est jeune!**

Aizawa n'a pas pu retenir sa surprise. Pourtant, il ne l'est pas plus que ne l'est Near ou que ne l'était Mello. Ou même que Raito et Misa au début de l'affaire Kira. Mais ses collègues comprennent ce qu'il veut dire. Il est jeune pour un criminel, jeune pour risquer la mort, jeune pour défier ouvertement le Dieu assassin. Sa jeunesse faisait ressortir la dureté de leur combat, là où tant d'adultes avaient préféré se plier au joug de Kira plutôt que de se rebeller. Aujourd'hui, il aurait pu y perdre la vie, il y a juste laissé un ami.

**A-t-il dit quelque chose?**

**Il a demandé une cigarette sinon rien.**

Pour Kira, sa jeunesse n'est qu'une preuve de plus venant valider son hypothèse. Near le connait, suffisamment pour lui accorder de l'importance et vouloir le protéger de sa justice. Mello lui avait eu assez confiance en lui pour l'utiliser comme complice. Et le seul lien qu'il y avait entre les deux génies étaient la Wammy's House. Il était prêt à parier hum... son poste de lieutenant que ce garçon en venait aussi. Mais il préférait en être sûr avant d'affronter Near.

**Bien, je descends avec Matsuda-San pour l'interroger.**

Mais avant, il jette un coup d'oeil dans le sac d'affaires qu'avait donné la police à Ide-San. Elle avait gardé l'arme mais avait rendu les cigarettes et le zippo, ses googles et sa paire de gants, sa ceinture et sa veste. Cela ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau, il savait déjà que le détenu était un fumeur.

Matsuda reste au bout du couloir, prêt à intervenir au premier signe d'agressivité de la part du roux tandis que Raito avance. Il aurait pu communiquer avec lui par micro, comme l'avait fait L du temps de sa propre captivité, cependant il voulait le voir en face.

En entendant les pas, le jeune homme se lève. On lui avait juste dit qu'il allait être transféré dans un autre lieu de détention et il n'avait pas pu voir où on le conduisait. Mais il avait reconnu l'un des policiers de la cellule d'enquête. Il en déduisait donc qu'il était dans leur QG. Le pourquoi de sa présence ici était moins clair mais il supposait que Near n'y était pas étranger. Et à partir de cette supposition, son cheminement de pensée avait été le même que celui de Yagami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Near voulait le protéger, agir de manière désintéressée n'étant pas dans son caractère mais s'il le faisait de cette manière, c'est qu'il était sûr de pouvoir gagner contre Kira. Sauf que... Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que le plan de Mello est fonctionné. Et que son génial ami est trouvé un moyen de s'en tirer. L'espoir, c'est le seul truc qui lui restait maintenant qu'on lui avait pris ses clopes et ses jeux. Et même çà, ces pas allaient le lui enlever, pour le lui remplacer par l'implacable vérité.

Ils se font faces, chacun d'un côté des barreaux.

Raito plonge ses yeux dans le regard vert. Une fraction de seconde, il est surpris par sa beauté, un regard franc et vif qui éclate sous les boucles rouges, tout en contraste avec sa peau blanche. Puis cela passe, sous la lumière crue le teint devient blafard, le regard las et dur. Mais l'intelligence est là, il n'en attendait pas moins d'un héritier de L, cependant c'est le seul point commun qu'il trouve avec son (ami) antagoniste.

Droit et fier, le prisonnier ne détourne pas les yeux du regard qui le jauge. Il n'a pas peur, pas de lui, pas de Kira. Il essaye d'y lire la mort ou la vie de Mello mais n'y voit que calculs. Déjà quand il l'observait il ne l'avait pas aimé, trop... parfait. Là, sa jauge d'affection a atteint -80 minimum, cet homme son pire ennemi.

Yagami rompt le silence et il frappe fort. L'affrontement commence.

**Nous venons de découvrir les corps de Takada et de Mihael Keehl. **_Mello connard!_** D'après ce que nous savons, il aurait eu un accident avec le camion qu'il conduisait et celui-ci se serait enflammé.**

Sous ses yeux, la poitrine du garçon se gonfle alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Tout son corps se crispe, la mâchoire se durcit. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, ils sont froids comme la glace. Furtivement, Raito pense à deux éclats de jade. Il n'a pas l'air surpris.

**Où suis-je?**

**Vous êtes actuellement dans le QG de la cellule d'enquête de la police japonaise sur Kira et vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin de notre enquête sur l'enlèvement de Takada-San. Vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? _Un tueur doublé d'un mégalomane?_**

**Vous êtes Yagami Raito, alias L.** _Mello avait découvert çà aussi. Ou Near lui aurait dit? Que savait-il d'autres?_

**Puis-je savoir votre nom?**

**Matt.**

**Matt comment?**

**Juste Matt.**

**Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris par leur mort.** _Ah merde, j'aurais peut-être dû verser quelques larmes._

**La probabilité qu'on y reste tous les trois était assez élevée. Les risques du métier quand on s'oppose à Kira.**

**Takada...**

**Takada était une idiote non irremplaçable. On l'a enlevé car on s'est dit qu'elle devait avoir des renseignements que nous n'avions pas, après tout on n'avait ni la gueule pour devenir Reines de Kira ni la paire de boobs pour se faire sauter par un flic.**

Il crache chaque mot, distinctement. Kira aurait voulu les faire rentrer dans sa gorge, il s'imagine les traces que laisseraient ses doigts sur le cou pâle. Le bruit de la nuque tentatrice qui cède. Comme avec L. Il l'aurait étranglé pour faire le taire, lui et ses accusations devant l'équipe. Leur image se superposa dans son esprit. Mais Matt n'était pas L, cette rage était acide alors que la sienne était glacée. Pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi désirable que quand il se laissait aller aux émotions bassement humaines.

L'espace entre eux s'était insidieusement réduit, plus que jamais les barreaux sont une frontière. La cellule est devenu tribunal, qui est l'accusateur, qui est l'accusé, ils ne savent plus trop, on pourrait les croire seuls au monde mais eux-même ne sont que trop conscients du jury qui les observent. Matt continue, sa voix se fait plus basse. Raito le laisse faire, son regard est toujours aussi impertubable.

**Leur seul point commun était que vous connaissiez leurs noms. Un accident, quoi de mieux pour faire taire les chieurs et ceux qui risquent de trop parler. Peut-être une crise cardiaque, mais c'est trop banal. Voilà, enquête fini, j'peux récupérer ma console ?** _Enfoiré!_

**Je ne vous rendrais vos affaires que quand si vous coopérez avec nous. Qu'avez-vous découvert sur Kira?**

**Désolé, depuis cinq minutes j'ai décidé de ne plus coopérer avec des criminels, surtout quand on essaie de m'acheter. Et question criminel, Kira se pose là. Le problème est que les génies personnes les plus géniaux que je connaisse ont pensé que c'était vous et ils se sont rarement plantés. Deux d'entre eux sont morts en essayant de le prouver.** 2... _L, Mello, il reste Near._

**Pour une fois ils se sont trompés, je ne suis pas Kira.**

**J'ai plus confiance en eux qu'en vous. Maintenant, je vais pleurer mon ami si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

Sous le ton cassant, la lassitude est de nouveau là, il n'a qu'une envie, dormir. Euh non deux, il se serait bien fait une clope mais c'était grillé. Il fait un pas en arrière et lance à Yagami un dernier regard fatigué. Puis il s'installe sur le matelas, dos à la caméra.


End file.
